Thirteen Cards
by mei lynn 64
Summary: The Great World War was a time when magic was completely erased from the worlds and the worlds were put into their own separate places among the stars, separated by invisible, strong barriers. Axel found the book that will end or start everything.AkuRoku
1. Prologue and First Card

_The Great World War was a time when magic was completely erased from the worlds and the worlds were put into their own separate places among the stars, separated by invisible, strong barriers._

Thirteen magic card users came from those worlds. They, along with the cards and magic that were used, were locked away to never be seen. Taken from their worlds and loved ones and completely and utterly erased from their home worlds, never to be seen again.

The people and loved ones from their home worlds never noticed that they were gone. They didn't even remember the missing persons in their lives. All evidence was erased from the world, their memories, and their past, present, and future.

They were sealed into thirteen different cards and were to be protected by a fourteenth card. They were then sealed together by a protective bind and set in the center of a large cave, in the middle of all worlds. The cards would never see the light of day for three thousand years.

}{~*}{~*

He was running down the road, his red hair bouncing up and down, every now and then hitting him in the face. He was panting and trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't, nor would he, stop running. He had to get to his school before his professor shut the door and wouldn't let him in until the end of the class.

He didn't stop to look at the small river on the other side of the fence like he usually did. He didn't have time. He also didn't stop to stare at the small glowing, sealed off cave near the bend of the river.

Why wouldn't he stop?

He had been late too many times for his teacher to care. The only thing that made him wonder about his professor is that he should have been removed from the class a long time ago, so he had no idea why his professor didn't remove him from the class. Either way it went, he was grateful.

"ALRIGHT! BLOW 'ER UP!" A gruff voice shouted into a small hand-held radio. The red head stopped his running and watched as the small blocked off cave was set up for explosion.

The redhead took in a sharp, small breath as he dropped his bag and held onto his upper right arm where his birth mark was. His eyes widened as he saw the cave explode. The explosion sending shards of rocks in every which way.

_}{~*}{~*_

"_IGNIS_!" A fierce, but smooth and small voice shouted as a card appeared before him. The card wasn't a small, normal sized card, it was the size of the small blond's body.

The blond was bent in half, one arm extended and straight while the other was holding his elbow. One of his knees was was slightly bent while his other leg was perfectly straight. He was panting as he watched a giant fire ball destroy a giant rock that he had created earlier. His ice-blue eyes were narrowed slightly.

The card disappeared as he felt a small bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

He gasped and turned around swiftly, ready to attack if need be, as he heard somebody clapping.

"Way to go! You've gotten better with your fire-based magics, Guardian!" A small girl with blond hair said while clapping and smiling at the older looking blond.

The blond Guardian landed on the paper that the small blond girl created for him. He smiled and said; "Thanks, Number Thirteen. What are you doing up so late?"

The girl giggled and bowed her head. "Why so formal, Guardian? I've told you to call me Naminé, remember? I'm up so late because I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen to release us from this prison."

The small blond's eyes widened slightly but he nodded none the less. "Alright Naminé. I need you to go back to your card and don't leave. No matter what happens. If the binding spell is broken, then I need you to stay in your card until you're activated. Alright?"

Naminé nodded and quickly ran off to the northern direction.

The small blond sighed and cursed under his breath before jumping off of the paper and jumping from small floating object to another, making sure that the others were in their correct places.

If something was going to go wrong, he was going to use all of his powers to keep everybody within the seal.

_}{~*}{~*_

The redhead ran to the fence and jumped it. Not knowing what he was doing as he ran at top speed through the dust and debris that was left from the explosion.

"HEY! Kid! What are you doing?" The person holding the detonator yelled as people started to chase after him.

"Somebody get him out before the second bomb goes off!" Another person in a hard hat yelled.

He didn't listen, he just continued to run.

_}{~*}{~*_

The Guardian was floating in front of a large, delicate, and intricate looking design. "The seal..." He whispered before summoning two giant keys, both identical and opposite to each other.

He twirled one of the keys in his hands before slicing them against each other and aiming towards the seal. He watched as a thick beam of light came from both of the keys and shot right through the center.

The seal glowed a bright blue before cracking slightly. The small blond haired boy was then sucked into the seal.

His eyes closed as he saw the face of the person that was to release them from their prison.

_'It cannot be... Can it?'_

}{~*}{~*

"KID! Get out of here!" A tall man shouted as he ran after the tall redhead.

The redhead looked over his shoulder and then looked forward and started to run faster.

_'Get it! Hurry! Get it!'_Some unknown person whispered, and yelled, in his head over lapping its own voice several times. The only time that the voice seemed to stop yelling was when he was about to die from lack of proper oxygen.

_'THERE! STOP!' _The voice shouted loud enough for the redhead to stop running and cover his ears.

"AH! Okay! Okay!" The redhead hissed and looked around as the voice continued to yell the same thing over and over and over again, sometimes over lapping each other and producing a jumbled mess of noises.

The redhead gasped as he saw a book. Not a large book (it wasn't a small book either) and it had a simple, brown, hard cover with a lock in the middle. The lock didn't have a strap leading from the back cover to the front, it was just a simple silverish lock in the middle of the front cover.

He went over to the book and ran his fingers over it gingerly, scared that it would either blow away with the dust or blow up on him.

Maybe he was scared that the book would come to life and either beat him or eat him, maybe both.

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Without thinking, he snatched the book up, shoved it into his school bag, and ran towards the secret exit near the back.

_}{~*}{~*_

He was at his house, having missed his class for the third time that week, sitting at his desk with the book in front of him. He was just staring at it, debating if he should open it or not. He was trying to figure out if he should just go and sell it to the pawn shop, he did need money for rent and such. His current job wasn't paying enough, and, even though his parents offered help, he refused to take the help that was offered.

He sighed softly and decided that he would keep it. If all else fails, when he was kicked out onto the cold streets, he had something to burn, right?

_}{~*}{~*_

Three days had passed since the redhead found, or stole, the book at the explosion site; sadly, his older brother found out about him running into an explosion and missing that day of school.

"DAMN IT! What's wrong with you! I'm not so much as mad at you for skipping classes but for trying to fuckin' kill yourself you moron!" An older looking redhead yelled.

The older redhead had on a black and white business suit, his hair was pulled back and he had goggles on his head to keep a few pieces of his red hair from covering his eyes, while the rest of his hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

The younger of the two sighed and rubbed his eyes as he tried to get rid of the oncoming headache that the older redhead was giving him. "Reno, you idiot, the bomb had already gone off when I ran through. Besides, you used to do the same shit, sometimes worse than what I've done. So you really can't get mad at me. Okay?"

The one named Reno groaned and flicked the younger redhead in the forehead. "Yeah, yeah, moron. Just don't do it again, you hear me? If I get another call like that and I have to fly down here I'm going to drag your gay ass back home with me to Midgar and let Shinra deal with your ass. Understand, younger brother?"

The younger sighed but nodded none the less.

A few hours later and the younger redhead saw his older brother leaving his apartment and him going to his last class for the day.

_}{~*_

The redhead stumbled back into his room and dropped his bag and books onto the floor. He hated his last class, he never did good in science. His weary green eyes looked around the room before they fell onto the book.

He yawned and walked over to the book. "I wonder what the book's about." He said as he popped the lock open and opened the book slowly.

He looked at the front cover and didn't see anything. He tried to flip through the pages but was blinded by a bright flashing light.

The last thing that he remembered before he fell asleep was a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

_}{~*}{~*_

The redhead groaned and rolled over on his bed. _'Wait... Bed?'_The redhead sat up and noticed that something was wrong.

He looked around his room and found three cards sitting in the middle of his room and a small blond haired boy laying near them with elegant robes around his body.

"What... The hell?" the redhead shouted as he scooted backwards.

The blond groaned and rolled over before sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Wha... What happened?" The blond asked and looked around. "Who the heck are you!"

"I was going to ask you the same damn thing! Why the fuck are you in my apartment!" The redhead shouted at the blond on the floor.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of words, redhead!" The blond yelled back, getting up onto his knees.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't say! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Roxas Shizinue, Guardian of the Book and Keeper of the Cards! Who are you!" The blond growled out, blue eyes flaring. The blond sat up straighter and looked at Axel through silted eyes.

"Roxas." The redhead said, liking the way the name rolled off of his tongue. "I'm Axel Bau, last year in my culinary college. Why are you here?"

"Well, Axel, you opened my book, though how is a great question." The blond said, mumbling the last part and standing up and walking over to the book. "And, from the looks of it, you let the cards out. All but three of them! You MORON! Didn't you read the back?" Roxas said, yelling his last words.

Axel blinked a few times slowly before he got up and looked at the back of the book and read the little instructions that were on the back.

"Sorry. I thought that the back was blank just the same as the front." Axel offered the excuse before pulling at his hair slightly. "AH! What the hell am I saying? I'm fuckin dreaming! YES! That's it! Haha! I'm dreaming still!" He said as he walked out mumbling something about having coffee to wake him up fully.

Roxas growled, picked up the three remaining cards and looked at them. "Naminé, fire, and the chakrams... He really is... No, he's a moron. He cannot be your ancestor." Roxas hissed to himself and followed the one named Axel to the place that he would get his coffee.

_}{~*_

Axel was sitting at his table, staring at Roxas. He was laughing slightly and trying to go back to sleep.

Roxas, on the other hand, was glaring at Axel as he slid the three cards at Axel. "IF you are the one who was meant to control the cards and weed out the evil roots of the book, then you need your weapons. The chakrams are two circular weapons that have spikes all around it. Not many people could wield these weapons and lived to tell about it back in my world.

"The fire card was left from the fire in your heart, the passion in your eyes, or something like that. So, along with chakrams, you will wield the power of fire." Roxas explained in a soft voice, slightly dripping with acid.

Axel picked up one of the cards that Roxas pushed towards him and looked at a small girl holding a paint brush and standing on a white piece of paper. Her eyes were closed and her hair was perfectly in place. He tried to read the name on the back but soon found he couldn't tell what the symbols meant.

Axel showed Roxas the card and asked; "What am I to do with this one?"

"That's Naminé. She never strays far from the book or myself. If I had to guess, you'll be able to summon her whenever you want too. Though I am just guessing, Axel. Try to summon her and ask her for yourself. While you are at it, try asking her if you are the one meant to protect the book on the outside world."

_}{~*_

Axel was looking between the card named Naminé and the semi-large circle that Roxas drew a few minutes ago on his bedroom floor.

"So, what do I do now?" Axel asked Roxas, still looking at the card.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never had to summon the cards before. From what I would guess is that you have to concentrate on the card that you want. In this case it would be Naminé. I do know, however, after you've summoned one card you won't have to draw the circle anymore. The circle will just appear when you want to summon something.

"However, do remember that the cards that you're fighting can and will interrupt your summoning. So, stay on guard and, when you find the card, put up a barrier to prevent that from happening. Summoning a card is your major weak point in a battle." Roxas explained as he looked at the circle one final time, making sure that he had everything in the right place.

"Right. So, I'll be fighting giant cards?" Axel asked. To him it was the most simplest question, and logical. To Roxas, it just proved that the redhead was a complete moron.

Roxas twitched slightly. "By greats Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, and Nala..." Roxas mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "NO! You're not going to be fighting giant cards. Unless you have to fight Luxord. May the Pride be with you if you do have to fight that insane, gambling man. Anyways. Step into the middle of the circle." Roxas said as he jumped up onto the redheads bed and said down cross legged.

Axel, doing as the blond told him to, stepped into the middle of the circle and waited for more instructions.

"Now, just concentrate on summoning the Naminé card, imagine her actually here with you, in front of you, within arms length. Once you have that, release her energy, using some of yours, and grab onto her."

"Wait. I've got to touch her?" Axel asked as he turned slightly to look at the blond on his bed.

"In order to bring her out of the card, yes." Roxas replied easily.

"Right." Axel said turning his back to the blond.

Axel closed his eyes and did as Roxas told him to do. He concentrated on the Naminé card, using some of his energy to bring her out. He felt weightless, like he could fly, and, as he opened his eyes slowly, he saw the card that he had seen earlier, only life size.

"The Naminé card..." Axel whispered breathlessly. He walked up to the card and touched it.

The card, at the redheads touch, started to ripple and melt away. The card was also really cold, burning the redhead slightly.

The redhead opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, and reached into the card and grabbed onto something slightly warm and soft.

Axel closed his mouth and used both hands to pull out the object, maybe Naminé, from the card itself.

With a small grunt, Naminé appeared in the room, in Axel's arms, half asleep.

"You did it. Holy shit." Roxas whispered as he looked at the redhead and the small blond in the redheads arms.

Axel turned to look at the small blond on his bed and smirked. "You shouldn't say those kinds of words, blond." He snorted and looked down at the blond girl in his arms. Axel couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Her face was flawless and soft, holding the right amount of emotions.

Roxas blinked a few times as he watched the scene before him, slightly agitated at the redhead for using his words against him.

"Guardian...?" The soft voice brought Roxas out of his trance and he looked at Naminé with a small smile.

"Naminé." Roxas said as he got up to look at the other blond.

Axel set the girl onto his bed and leaned against the wall.

Naminé, not liking the bed, tried to stand up. "Where are we? Who is he?"

"We're in the outside world—" Roxas began but was interrupted by Axel.

"You're in Twilight Town, in the Disney Castle Apartment Complex."

"Outside world. That is the moron named Axel." Roxas finished with a sigh.

"A-X-E-L. Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he tapped his temple lightly.

Naminé blinked, but paid no attention to Axel. "He… opened the book?"

Roxas nodded. "Let all but three of the cards out. Fire, chakrams, and you."

"Guardian! He's the one that was supposed to let us ou… Why didn't he read the back?" Naminé asked, directing her gaze slightly to Axel.

"What the hell? I don't ever read the back of a book! Besides, the cover was blank so I thought that the back would be blank too!" Axel said throwing his arms up.

Naminé's mouth formed a slight 'O' shape as she nodded slightly. "Does he know how to fight, Guardian?"

"It's Roxas, Naminé, but I don't know. I highly doubt that he's the one who's supposed to protect the book on the outside world." Roxas answered Naminé.

Naminé nodded her head and sighed. "We'll just have to convince you, right?" She laughed slightly and softly.

"HELLO! I AM in the room! Am I invisible?" The redhead said as he waved his arms around like a small child would.

The two blonds, however, ignored him and his waving arms. "Maybe so. He'll have to fight me and win." Roxas said with a slight smirk.

"Alright Guardian! He'll win! Just let me give him a slight training session, please?"

"Alright. You train him and then we fight."

Axel blinked slowly. "Don't I have a say so in this shit? I mean, come on! It's a fight against me and a small kid! Come on people!"

Roxas turned and glared at Axel, making said redhead flinch and shrink slightly, "A KID? For your information, I am OLDER THAN YOU!"

Naminé was watching this with a knowing smile.

"Just how old are you?" Axel asked, not believing his ears.

"Three thousand and one years old." Roxas answered smoothly without a blink or hesitation. "How old are _you?_"

Axel choked and stared at Roxas with eyes. "You're 3,001 years old?"

Naminé nodded. "I'm two years younger than him, Axel."

Axel shook his head and walked out of his room. "Immature fucking kids. I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS!"

Roxas blinked slowly. "Call them? They're not in Twilight town! I don't have parents either!"

"My parents are dead, but they wouldn't remember me. And they would be in the old world China, when the world was just starting off."

Axel twitched and picked up the phone and grabbed the phone book. "Naminé, I'm calling your parents first. What's your last name?"

"I am Naminé Snow."

Axel nodded and dialed a number in his phone and waited for an answer.

"What is that thing by his ear?" Roxas asked.

Naminé shrugged and continued to watch Axel.

_"Hello?"_A male voice answered the phone on the fifth ring.

"Ah, yes. Is a Mr. or Mrs. Snow in the house?" Axel asked politely.

_"This is Mr. Snow."_

"I am calling to inform you that your daughter, Naminé Snow, is here at my house. My name is Axel Bau and I live—" Axel stared to give out his address but was interrupted by the laugher of the man on the other end.

_"Is this some kind of sick joke? My only daughter died three years ago and was not named Naminé. Her name was Kairi. Don't ever call back again you sick fuck!" _The man on the other end yelled before hanging up.

Axel blinked slowly before dialing another number.

_"Hello?"_A female voice answered the phone on the second ring.

"Yes. My name is Axel, is a Mr. or a Mrs. Shizinue there?" Axel asked slowly.

_"No. I'm sorry. The Shizinue's moved out almost three to four years ago."_

"No need to be sorry. Sorry to bother you. Good-bye." Axel said as he heard the other line go dead.

Roxas rolled his eyes and held up his arm, aiming for Axel's phone. "Hou." Roxas said calmly as a small fire ball came shooting from his hand, destroying the phone.

Axel dropped the phone's remains in disbelief.

"Believe us now?" Naminé asked softly as she looked out the window.

"You two really are..." Axel trailed off as his head hit the floor.

Roxas laughed slightly, lowering his arm. "I wonder why he didn't believe us. I mean, he pulled you out of a card, right?"

Naminé nodded as she walked around the house, making sure not to touch anything. "How long will he be out?"

Roxas shrugged as he followed Naminé around the redheads house. "No clue."

Axel was left on the floor with his phone remains a little bit away from him.

_**}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~***_

Okay. So, just some notes; first, Roxas' religion in this fic is made up, obviously. It doesn't have a name, so I'm just gunna go with "Pride." XD THAT'S based off of the Lion King, I hope it was easy to notice. Second, I got the battle system from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and KH: RE: CoM and also Card Captors.

Actually, the inspiration behind this fic is Card Captors. I was watching some videos on youtube earlier last year (I know. I'm late.) and one of the videos was of Card Captors. So I started watching the show again and I was thinking; "Hmm... What if Roxas and Axel were like this?" Then I decided to do a fic like it. Lol ANYWAYS! Back to the notes. Fourth**, **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT CARD CAPTORS, THE KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES, OR THE LION KING! NOTE WHAT RIKU'S LAST NAME IS AND WHAT THE COMPANY NAME IS!**_

-clears throat- That is all. You may leave/continue on. -walks off-

**Pages: **10

**Fic word Count: **3861


	2. First Card Training!

_**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS. IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING _**FANFICTION? I CAN JUST SIMPLY PUT MY FANFICTION INTO THE GAME!**_**_

_**_**}{~*}{~***_**_

Axel awoke some time later with a groan. "Ugh…. My head. The hell happened to me?" Axel said as he looked around. "Why am I on the kitchen floor?"

The redhead stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

He walked slowly towards the bathroom to get some aspirin for his pounding head. He stopped halfway to the bathroom when he saw two blonds sitting on the floor.

The blond female looked up and smiled. "Welcome back, Axel. You were out for a good while."

Axel stared at the two for a while. "SHIT! You two are STILL here?"

Roxas' head shot up and he glared at Axel. "Well, we can't leave until YOU get all of the cards back. Besides," Roxas said with a malicious grin on his face, "me and you have a battle that I so want to go through with."

Naminé jumped up and walked over to Axel. "Come on. I've got everything set up in the other room." Naminé took Axel's hand and walked into the living room, Roxas following closely.

Roxas walked over to the far right corner and stood there, watching Axel closely. _"He looks just like him."_Roxas thought.

"Alright! First things first, here are your cards." Naminé said handing Axel the fire and chakram cards from earlier. "You can only take a select amount of cards with you when you go into a battle. But the thing is, since you are the outside guardian, you have an unlimited amount of fire cards and your chakrams, once you summon them out of their card, will never go back into the card and you won't have to worry about them anymore. Questions?"

Axel looked at the cards and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fighting with cards?"

Naminé giggled softly and nodded herself. "Yes. But it's much more complicated than that. When you summon me, you will be using both my energy and your own. The same goes for the fighting cards. The amount of cards that you take into battle depends on how high your energy is. If you have an energy number of seven you will be able to take seven cards into battle, that's all. You will not be able to more than your energy number allows.

"Now, once you use all of your cards, you won't be able to get them back until the ending of the battle, unless you are able to make potions and ethers. Well, the only cards that you will get back will be your summon cards, but those have a cool off grace period."

"Meaning that I can't use your card once and then again and again back to back, right?" Axel asked looking Naminé in the eyes.

Naminé nodded slowly. "Yes. That's exactly right. You're catching on faster than I thought."

"This is easier to understand than my baking course in college." Axel said grinning.

"Oh okay. Well, uhm….. Did I forget anything?" Naminé asked, looking at Roxas.

"Yeah. The cards that you fight with will eventually disappear for good. You'll have to get more cards. New cards, however, come at a pretty heavy price in your world. The only person that was able to make new cards in the book is the same one who made the prices. The prices depend on the card. It can be a simple item or something as heavy as a foot. Though I doubt he'd ask for your foot. He's got some odd fear over feet. My prices, however, are way different than his." Roxas said, looking directly at Axel.

Axel nodded slowly, not at all worried about Roxas' prices. "Right."

Naminé looked back at Axel and smiled softly. "Don't worry though. Guardian will be fighting with you. He knows more spells and fighting abilities than you. Ready, Axel, to train?"

"No. What are the fighting cards? You said that I won't have to summon my chakrams again after I get them right now." Axel asked slowly.

Naminé hummed softly as Roxas answered slowly. "Fighting cards are the other weapons that you may find and or control. For example, you may find a card that is a dagger and has an effect of darkness, if you summon that dagger then you will be able to use it. The fighting cards that you take have their own number. Take the dagger, that same dagger might have a number of five, that means that, if your energy number is seven, you can take the dagger card and one or two more cards with you."

"Oh okay then." Axel said slowly, still looking slightly confused.

Roxas sighed roughly and rolled his eyes, "The number if the card shows where it lies on the scale. Since the dagger card is a five, it's half way to total darkness. The scale goes from zero to nine, ten numbers total. The number also shows the percentage of how well the daggers effects will be. Since the dagger is of the darkness, it's half way to the darkness and it has a fifty percent of making your opponent go blind for a short while."

"There are different cards that do different things. There's a card grouping for each element. Earth, wind, water, fire, thunder, darkness, metal, illusion, ice, light, rock, and twilight. Then there are the magics, which are the same as the elements and also my magic, which is control and domination. Do you understand?"

"Ah…. I guess so." Axel said, putting the fire card in his back pocket.

"Alright. Te rest can just be picked up along the way. Now! This is just the practice part. After this, we will really be going until the time goes out. I'm going to ask you to do somethings and you have to find your own way to complete the task. Understood?" Naminé said as she clapped her hands, putting up a barrier around everything, including Roxas, in the room and the doors in the room.

Axel stood and looked around slowly as he saw the light outlining everything and Roxas. "Yeah." Axel said looking back at Naminé. "I got it. Let's go."

"Summon your chakrams." Naminé said as she put her left foot behind her right foot and stood slightly turned, still fully facing Axel.

"Okay." Axel said as he closed his eyes and reached his right arm out.

Naminé crouched down and ran at Axel, jumping up and spin kicking Axel's side, stopping him from summoning his weapons.

"Ah. Shit." Axel hissed and jumped back. "The hell was that for?"

"Your opponent's won't let you just close your eyes and summon what you need to summon."

Axel nodded and held out his hand, watching Naminé closely.

Naminé ran at Axel again, trying to kick him once more, but was stopped as Axel grabbed her foot with his extended hand and spun around, throwing her onto the couch.

"Ah…" Naminé winced slightly and looked up at Axel. "Try again."

Axel smirked and showed her his left hand, which had been behind his back the whole time. He spun one of the chakrams around his finger as the mate to the first one appeared in his right hand.

"Smart, Axel. Very smart." Naminé said as she stood up. "Now that you have your chakrams, you should be able to attack freely. Do a three-attack combo on me, hitting me each time."

Axel looked at her like she had lost her mind, which, to him, she had. "Uhm…."

Roxas laughed in the background.

"Don't worry. This isn't the battle grounds; you won't be able to hurt me." Naminé said as she summoned a giant piece of transparent paper. "Go."

Axel looked at Naminé and tossed his chakrams up into the air some before catching and spinning them. Axel rushed at Naminé, throwing one of his chakrams at her, hitting her successfully, and catching it. Once he got close enough to her, he raised one of his chakrams and slashed diagonally down before spinning her and hitting her with both chakrams.

Naminé touched the paper causing Axel to be pushed back to the wall. Axel raised his chakrams as a shield.

"Very good. You completed two tasks there. You chained more than one attack and successfully hit me each time and you used your weapon as a shield." Naminé said softly as she raised her right arm. "Now, stop me from summoning my brushes and sketch pad, otherwise you're in trouble."

Axel sweat dropped and nodded. "Won't get hurt?"

Naminé nodded as her hand started to glow a pale yellow.

Axel held both of his arms out and summoned fire to his chakrams, causing them to catch fire. "Ready for this?" Axel shouted as he jumped up and threw his chakrams down on Naminé, hitting her once.

Naminé jumped backwards. "Too slow." Naminé said showing Axel a light blue paint brush. Her whole body started to glow a dark pink color as the outline of a medium sketch pad appeared in front of her.

Axel's chakrams were still on fire so he kept throwing them at her, trying to stop her summoning. _"Damnit. I can't stop her."_Axel thought.

Naminé giggled and grabbed onto the sketch pad.

"Naminé, that's funny but cheating. You KNEW Axel wouldn't be able to stop you from summoning that." Roxas said with a slight laugh.

"WHAT!" Axel shouted, dropping his guard.

"I know that, but he shouldn't drop his guard. Control!" Naminé shouted the last word as she started to draw rapidly, causing Axel to go stiff before relaxing.

Axel looked at Naminé and watched her draw. "What now?"

"Commence and proceed!" Naminé said as she finished her last brush stroke.

Axel's eyes widened slightly as he faced Roxas. The redhead started to walk closer to the smaller blond male.

"Naminé, what did you draw?" Roxas asked as he backed up some.

Naminé giggled softly as she looked down at the sketch. "Oh. Just something from the past, Guardian."

Roxas was about to ask what it was but was stopped when he felt Axel's warm hands on his cheeks. Roxas looked up at the redhead and his breath hitched.

"Roxas…." Axel whispered and leaned down to softly press his lips to Roxas'.

The blond's eyes went wide before he kicked Axel's chest.

"I told you you'd be in trouble. Training is over. You'll learn everything else with Roxas!" Naminé said, disappearing.

Axel stood up, rubbed his chest, and groaned. He looked up as Naminé's card came floating down in front of him. He reached up and grabbed it. Axel turned it over and over, looking the card over, and noticed that the more he looked at the back, the more that the odd language changed to where he could read it.

"The 'Witch'? What's that supposed to mean, Roxas?" Axel questioned, still looking at the card.

Roxas glared at Axel and walked around to look out the window, the sun was beginning to set. "That's Naminé's card name."

Axel nodded slowly. "Okay, so, besides Naminé, how many cards are there?"

Roxas looked at Axel and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Axel looked at the door and sighed. He put the card in a book for safe keeping and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a silver haired male that was half a head shorter than the redhead was.

"Yo! Got your mail, Axel." The silver haired male said walking inside.

Axel looked at the silver haired male, about to shut the door, when a smaller boy side-stepped inside. Axel looked down some at the chestnut haired boy. "Sorry... Sora? I thought you were gone to Egypt?"

The chestnut haired boy smiled some and handed Axel his mail. "Nope. Mind if I use your bathroom?"

Axel shook his head and poked his head outside. "Brought anybody else? Say, Yuffie for example? Maybe Tifa?"

Sora laughed and shook his head, putting down a black laptop bag beside the couch. "No. Just us." He said as he walked towards the bathroom.

The silver haired male was looking at Roxas, who was in turn glaring at the silverette.

"You know, it's a federal offense to mess with somebodies mail." Axel said, walking back into the living room and looked at the glare-stare match going on. "HEY! Have you met my adopted brother, Roxas?" Axel lied, throwing his arm over Roxas' shoulders.

Roxas roughly shoved Axel's unwanted arm off of him and sat down on the couch.

"So, uhm, Riku, why is Sora still here?" Axel asked as he sifted through his mail.

The silver haired male with piercing turquoise eyes shrugged his shoulders. "Parents thought that since I'm in college and working for the company I needed a full time assistant. So, they hired Sora." Answered Riku.

"Well, that answers my NEXT question as to why he's following you around with a laptop bag. Why is he still in the States though?"

"Oh. He told me that he had to stay in the States for some personal business, I think he just couldn't get away from his family. And me, of course." Riku said with a grin that reached his eyes.

Axel looked up from his mail with a bored expression. _'If only you knew how right you were, Riku. You kept him here.'_

"Riku, I say this because I care," Axel started as he put a hand on Riku's shoulder and then proceeded to beat Riku's back playfully, "you are NOT amazing in bed, you are NOT beautiful or handsome or gorgeous. You, Mr. Riku Nomura of the Kingdom Hearts Nomura Corporation for Weapons and Training, are B-O-R-I-N-G. Got it memorized?" Axel jested, tapping his temple with a smirk.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at Roxas. "So, Roxas, why are you rooming with Axel?"

Roxas looked between Axel and Roxas and proceeded to speak Japanese.

Axel blinked rapidly. "That's new to me."

Sora came back and looked at Roxas and laughed. "Axel, he really hates you."

Roxas looked at Sora with slightly wide eyes.

"Sora took Japanese in high school, Roxas." Axel said with a grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes and got up and walked off.

"So, why'd you get a new roommate? Trying to help ease the bills? I could help you with that, you know. I don't mind." Riku said, looking at Axel.

Axel, however, was looking at Sora. "Sora, why did you take the job to be Riku's assistant?"

Sora looked up from the papers he was looking over and blushed lightly. "I needed a job and his parents said that I would be perfect. I told them that I can't really type the correct way and they said that they didn't care. They just wanted somebody who knew their son and their son trusted. Plus, they're hoping that Riku will find somebody to marry soon so that they can become grandparents." Sora said as he went back to his papers.

Riku shook his head. "You know, NORMAL parents don't want their children to have kids, at least normal parents to me. Mine, however, have been wanting grandkids since I was in the tenth grade. Axel and Sora, I think my parents are mental."

"Explains their son." Axel mumbled as Riku picked up the book with Naminé's card inside it.

"I thought you would have thrown this out." Riku said as he looked at the beat up book that was no longer readable.

Axel smiled softly and took the book. "Nah. My great grandfather gave it to me. He said that it has been passed down since the very beginning of Twilight Town's creation."

Roxas had come in at that moment and looked at the book.

Riku snorted. "Right. If that were so, the book would have turned to dust."

"He said it was being kept safe by a promise and a little bit of magic." Axel grinned up at Riku.

Sora looked up and pulled out his phone. "Ah. Riku, we need to leave. If we don't, you'll be late for your doctor's appointment."

Riku paled. "Shit. I thought I had deleted that from the schedule."

Sora smirked. "You did. But when I saw that you had, I put it in my phone and moved the time up an hour."

"Not cool, nice, or fair, Sora." Riku said twisting his mouth slightly.

Sora grinned brightly. "I'm not getting paid to be those things, Mr. Nomura."

Riku twitched slightly and walked to the door. "Let's get this over with then." Riku said walking out of the door and towards the parking lot.

Sora was about to follow when he stopped and looked at Axel. "I meant to tell you that I wasn't going to Egypt. It's just that..." Sora said, trailing off as he looked at the door.

Axel waved his hand. "Whatever. Your dreams are being put on hold because you won't tell him. Sorry to say, I don't really care anymore, Sora. Just... He won't get mad at you, trust me. Just tell him how you feel, or, better yet, SHOW him."

Sora looked up at Axel with a small blush staining his cheeks. "I can't."

Axel shrugged and heard a car honk from the parking lot. With a smirk and a slight chuckle, the redhead said; "Your boyfriend is waiting for you, Sor. Tell Uncle Cloud that I said hey. Okay?"

Sora nodded and quickly walked out of the house. "Bye, Axel!" Sora said as the door slammed shut.

Axel sat down and flipped through the small, blue book.

Roxas came in and took the book from Axel. "You're... Great grandfather gave it to you?"

Axel nodded as he leaned back to look at Roxas. "Yeah. It's been in my family since the creation of Twilight Town. My great-grandfather said that our ancestor, one of the founding members of the town, kept a journal and that was his journal."

Roxas' lips twitched slightly in a smile before he put the book down. "Alright. So, there are thirteen cards, only five of them can be summoned because they are with the light or they are neutral. Either way it goes, you can't summon them until they are in their cards. Each of them has their own power source and they can use it unlimitedly. For example, you have fire. You don't have a limit on it just the same as you don't have a limit on the amount of times that you use your chakrams."

Axel nodded. "Okay. And what is Naminé's?"

"Anything that has to do with magic and control. She has the ability to use the memories that she sees in her opponents hearts and bend them to her will. She can use her opponent as a weapon too. Her and another memory card make a good team because they can both look into their opponents memories."

"Got it. What about you?"

"Not telling." Roxas said as he stood up and looked at Axel. "Ready or not."

Axel tilted his head to the side and was about to speak but was silenced by another bright flash.**  
><strong>

_**}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~***_

Okay. I hope you all liked this one. =3 If you're confused at any given point, leave a message after the beep.

Pages: 7

Word count: 3195

_**BEEP!**_


	3. Second Card

_**I OWN NOTHING! YOU CAN SUE, BUT YOU'LL GET A PIECE OF LINT FROM MY JACKET POCKET... OR A PIECE OF PAPER THAT SAYS "'INSERT AMOUNT OF MUNNY HERE' MUNNY". XDD GET IT? MUNNY, NOT MONEY?... if you don't get it, go away.**_

And on another note; I don't know where to go after this... I'd say updates will be slow... But who am I kidding? I never had a schedule for this thing. Hahaha! ... This is where you laugh, people. Just humor me.

Anyways, yeah. Everytime I sat down to write, I'd lose intrest and I'd remove my USB drive. o.o Sorry? I guess?

**Chapter 2**

Axel rubbed his eyes and looked around. He took in the smell of the forest in the early morning and took in the scene of an old and open temple.

"Welcome to my battle grounds. Each card has their own. You, Axel, are at an extreme disadvantage when it comes to the battle grounds. The person who starts to battle has the choice in saying where you fight. They can use the area against you since they know the place better. The Thirteen Cards lived in their battle grounds when inside the book. When you pulled Naminé out of her card, you also pulled her out of her battle ground.

"This is the way that Twilight Town used to look. Before I was sealed in the book. Take a good look because this is the last time that you will see it." Roxas said, gesturing around the area. He looked up to see that Axel had disappeared.

"You said I had to defeat you, right? Well, I didn't go through Naminé's training just to lose." Axel's voice echoed.

Roxas chuckled and sat down cross legged. "Just try and beat me, Axel." Roxas said, staring straight ahead.

Axel peaked from behind a wooden pillar and summoned his chakrams.

Roxas stood up and summoned each of his Keyblades, spinning the black one in his hand once before disappearing.

Axel gasped and looked around. The redhead crouched down and stood in a lose and tight defensive position.

The blond appeared behind the redhead and sliced Axel's back, making the redhead fly forward and groan in pain.

Axel jumped up and spun around, blocking Roxas' next two attacks just before they hit him. He managed to trap both of Roxas' Keyblades in his chakrams. With a smirk, Axel raised his leg and kicked Roxas in the stomach.

The small blond male flew backwards, his back hitting one of the wooden pillars. Roxas took in a deep breath and glared up at Axel.

Axel smirked and twirled his chakrams around his fingers idly, playing with Roxas.

Roxas smirked and grabbed the pale blue sash around his waist and let the gold, blue, and red robe hit the floor. "Let's go, Protector." Roxas said as he held both of his Keyblades tightly at his sides.

"Got enough breathing room?" Axel taunted.

Roxas rolled his shoulders, his light brown undershirt shifting with his shoulder. "Just enough." Roxas said as he ran at Axel.

Axel charged at Roxas and held up one of his chakrams as a shield as he spun around.

Roxas jumped up and twisted his body harshly in mid air, slicing Axel's shoulder with one Keyblade and using the other to snatch one of Axel's chakrams from his hand. Axel, however, was ready for the snatch and pulled back with all of his might, causing one of Roxas' Keyblade's to go flying with his chakram.

Roxas slide back a few inches, both of his hands gripping his Keyblade. Axel held onto his shoulder with his free hand and held his chakram up in front of his face.

Roxas raised his Keyblade as Axel sliced down on Roxas. Roxas held onto his Keyblade while keeping Axel's chakram from coming down on him.

"Just give up." Roxas grunted.

"Never." Axel growled as he jumped back.

Roxas watched Axel closely.

"Hou." Axel shouted as a fireball shot out from the center of his chakram.

Roxas easily jumped backwards, avoiding the fireball, and looked up at Axel. Roxas found that the redhead had disappeared again.

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. Roxas calmed his breathing down and slowly opened his eyes, looking for Axel.

"HOU!" Axel's voice rang out in the area.

Roxas looked behind him and jumped backwards as a line of fireballs fell down on him.

"Got you!" Axel shouted as he jumped down from the ceiling.

Roxas looked up and saw Axel falling towards him. However, he could not do anything. Axel did not have his chakram in his hand.

"Pinned ya." Axel said smirking. Axel was holding onto Roxas' shoulder, his face a few inches from Roxas'.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "You won." He said softly.

Axel bent down slowly, pressing his lips to Roxas' once again.

Roxas' eyes went wide before he slowly closed them. The small blond hesitantly kissed back.

The battle ground was slowly melting away.

"Hello. Oh. Uhm... Am I interrupting something, Axel and Axel's person under him?" A small voice said from behind the couch.

Axel's eyes shot open and his looked up. "Ah. Ven. I didn't hear you come in!"

Roxas' eyes blinked open slowly as he felt Axel get off of him.

"I just got here. You said that you would help me with the cookbook. But I can come back tomorrow since it's Saturday." Ven said, looking between Axel and Roxas.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about that. Uhm... You can borrow mine, I'm already finished with my cookbook. I'll meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow to fully explain how Chef Baxter wants it set up. I promise." Axel said slowly.

Ven looked Axel in the eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry that I interrupted things."

Axel shook his head and looked back into the other blond's sky blue eyes. "No. It's fine. Nothing was going on. I'll be right back with the book." Axel said as he turned and walked off.

Ven watched Axel go before his attention was directed to the other side of the looked up at Ven with cold eyes.

Ven's nose wrinkled slightly. "Who are you?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side and debated internally.

"What are you, deaf?" Ven asked with a slightly harsh voice.

Roxas shrugged. "And if I am?"

"Moron."

"Sorry. That's Axel, not me. Who are you in relation to Axel?" Roxas asked carefully.

"I'm of no relation to Axel. I'm a friend of his. We take the same classes in the college downtown." Ven said, slowly turning to face Roxas. "And you?"

Roxas tapped his lips lightly before he walked out of the room smirking.

Ven narrowed his eyes and bristled on the inside. "What a freak."

Axel walked passed Roxas in the hallway and over to Ven with a blue and black binder. "Here you go. Uhm. You need paper protectors for each section of your cookbook. The reason why I'm telling you this now is because I haven't gotten them yet. I was planning on going tomorrow to get some."

Ven nodded and took the cookbook. "Thanks, Axel. This really means a lot to me. Chef Baxter was just going so fast that I could barely understand her explanations. I'll meet you at the usual coffee shop in the Plaza at noon tomorrow?"

Axel nodded. "I'll be there, Ven!" Axel said as he walked Ven to the door and opened it.

Ven walked through the door as Axel shut it gently.

Axel leaned against the door and sighed.

Roxas poked his head out of Axel's door. "Where are you sleeping? Because I've got your room."

Axel sighed and walked to the hall closet.

The redhead pulled out a sleeping bag as he watched Roxas close the door to his room.

The redhead sighed as he spread the sleeping bag out on the couch in the living room and laid down. "I hope he isn't mad that I beat him." He said with a yawn as he drifted off to sleep.

_}{~*_

_"Hey!_

_Protector!I need to tell you something!" Somebody said as they ran up to another person._

_The shorter of the two turned around, his elegant robes brushing against the ground and tree that he was touching. "You don't have to call me that. You did a wonderful job. The lacrima vita is wonderful." He said in a soft voice. "Well, you had something to tell me?"_

_He taller nodded and tugged on a strand of his red hair. "Yes. I found a way to lock the darkness away."_

_"How wonderful. How is that?"_

_"It comes with a price. You have to get rid of all magic."_

_"What? But magic is what keeps vita flowing! Take out magic and you have nothing."_

_"I know. I looked at every possible way to protect the flow of vita, but there is none. We want a world where both ater and aduro live in balance and harmony. Not total chaos and war."_

_The shorter one closed his blue eyes. "What else has to be done?"_

_"Well—"_

_}{~*_

"AXEL! Wake up!" A voice drawled and yelled.

Said redhead opened his eyes and looked into searing blue eyes. "Wha….?"

"A card has activated. This is a good card too, well the card is with the aduro but it's a good card. You got lucky. Come on, let's go." The voice said.

Axel sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Roxas. "Wha...?"

Roxas, who was already walking to the door, shouted; "Come on already!"

Axel stood up with a yawn and followed the blond towards the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Roxas was waiting by the door with his arms crossed. Tapping his foot against the ground, the blond puffed out his cheeks and glared at the redhead. "You're almost as slow as the Winter Festival!"

"Only cause it's freezing then." The redhead mumbled as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his three cards. "Where is the card?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Axel and sighed. "No sense in getting mad." Roxas said as he held out his hand, palm facing up.

A small orb of light floated up and a dull black dot faded in and out in the upper right part of the orb. "The brighter the dot glows and the more it moves to the center of the orb means that we're getting close. We're pretty close since it's a dull black, but we're still far away."

Axel nodded and pulled on his jacked and handed one to Roxas. "Got it. Thanks." Axel said as he put his card in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

Roxas nodded and dismissed the orb and pulled on the jacket slowly.

As soon as they were both ready, Axel grabbed his car keys and ran outside. Axel opened his car and looked over at Roxas.

Roxas slowly walked over to the car and sighed. "Why can't we walk?"

"We don't have enough time. Get in. He doors are unlocked." Axel said as he got into the car and started it. The car hummed to life with slight protest.

Roxas got into the car hesitantly and looked over at Axel and mimicked his moves in putting on his seat belt. Roxas yelped softly and held onto the door as Axel speed off down the street.

Axel laughed softly. "My car is a really good car... When it wants to start. I normally have to take the bus to school and then run."

Roxas looked over at Axel as if the redhead were a madman. "Have you lost it? SLOW DOWN!" Roxas shouted at Axel.

Axel laughed and shook his head. "How close are we, blondie?"

Roxas pried his hand off of the door and held it up. He summoned the orb of light and looked at it. "We're almost there."

Axel nodded and speed up.

_}{~*}{~*_

A tall man in a black cloak stood on top of a tall building, his hands at his sides. "If you go out and attack so quickly, Three, then you'll be taken down. The Guardian already has a Protector."

Another man, hunched over with his arms behind his back hummed in thought. "No. The Guardian picked a moronic Protector. All I have to do is trick him and then he'll be ours."

"Have you run this by One, Three?" The first man said.

"No, but he'll be pleased anyways."

The first man stayed quiet for a short while. "Your funeral, Three." The first man said as he disappeared in a black hole.

The hunched over man laughed as he watched an old, beat up red car speed closer to the tall buildings parking lot.

"_Such a strange world. One will have no problem taking over this world once I eliminate the Protector."_

_}{~*}{~*_

"Number One." A woman's icy and sarcastic voice rang out in the empty ball room.

A group of seven people, all dressed in black and of different heights, all stood in a circle.

"What is it?"

"It seems that Three has decided to take on the Protector and the Guardian himself." The woman said.

"He's not coming back." Another male, voice slightly deep, said with a laugh.

The rest of the group laughed at that, excluding One. "Shut up."

"If Three fails, I want to try." The woman said, voice icy.

"Alright, Twelve, you'll go next if Three fails." One said, voice calm and collected.


End file.
